


Бог далеко, а демоны близко

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Youkai, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, Humor, OOC / Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Вот уже год как пустует приход в глухой деревеньке Кадомацу, ибо за местом этим закрепилась дурная слава.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Gintama 2021





	Бог далеко, а демоны близко

**Author's Note:**

> по японской пословице "Демоны живут напротив ворот храма", смешение религий

Встреча с Его Преосвященством Сасаки Исабуро, епископом Эдосским, подходила к концу.

Его Преосвященство отметил успехи отца Хиджикаты Тоширо на стезе служения Господу и как бы невзначай обмолвился, что у него большое будущее и все шансы достичь кардинальского чина, если того захочет Господь. После этих добрых слов Его Преосвященство поскучнел и посетовал, что вот уже год как пустует приход в глухой деревеньке Кадомацу, ибо за местом этим закрепилась дурная слава. Старики не хотят доживать век незнамо где, а для любого амбициозного молодого священника подобное предложение означало конец карьеры.

Отец Тоширо немедленно вызвался ехать.

Конечно, епископ Эдосский стал отговаривать его: дескать, это Богом забытое место, и уже не впервые святые отцы бегут оттуда прочь, запираются в монастыре и принимают обет молчания, а в глазах их — застывший ужас, точно они видели самого Дьявола. 

Отец Тоширо тогда изволил объясниться: он сам родом из деревни и всегда хотел стать именно деревенским священником с маленьким приходом, жить в старом храме, несколько раз перестроенном, наставлять немногочисленную паству и служить Богу.

— Ну что же я сделал, что мог, — устало промолвил епископ Эдосский. — Но как знать? Возможно, это Промысел Божий. Езжайте. Может быть, сумеете разобраться, что там за дьявольщина происходит.

Странности начались сразу же по приезду. Во-первых, в деревне Кадомацу не было станции, и поезд остановился в чистом поле. Во-вторых, едва отец Тоширо успел сойти, как поезд сорвался с места и помчался прочь, словно его преследовала злая сила. Отец Тоширо огляделся по сторонам: нет, Богом это место не забыто. Пели птицы, по полю бродили белые волы и козы и ели чистую траву поразительно яркого зеленого цвета.

Погода в этой удивительной местности стояла летняя, хотя отец Тоширо уезжал из Эдо глубокой осенью. Ему пришлось снять теплое пальто и остаться в одной черной сутане. С легким сердцем он отправился в путь и пока не дошел до самого входа в деревню, так и не встретил ни одного человека. Деревня походила на провинциальный городок: были здесь и трактир, и кинотеатр, поросший травой, и почтовое отделение в виде пеньков, где отец Тоширо отправил телеграмму.

Немногочисленные жители деревни оглядывались на отца Тоширо, смотрели сочувственно, словно он в их глазах уже был покойником. Его попытки выспросить дорогу до церкви заканчивались ничем. В лучшем случае его будущие прихожане молчали, в худшем начинали его уговаривать уехать. Он спрашивал о причинах такой неприветливости, и снова натыкался на стену молчания.

Вскоре отец Тоширо утвердился в мысли: здесь действительно нечисто. И слишком ясное для осени небо над головой и по непонятной причине цветущие сады уже не радовали его, а заставляли задуматься о том, что же скрывается за внешним благополучием. В сердцах жителей это деревни явно поселился страх, и то был не страх Божий.

Он долго бродил по деревне, не забывая спрашивать у прохожих дорогу к церкви. Никто ему не помогал, и устал бродить по кругу, но уже неплохо ориентировался в местности.

К обеду отец Тоширо проголодался и зашел в трактир, дабы подкрепить силы и после приняться за поиски церкви, о которой никто не знал. Он дождался заказа, помолился, и принялся за еду. Ел не торопясь и поглядывал по сторонам. Люди говорили, ели, пили, смеялись и казались обычными мирянами.

Отец Тоширо подозвал к себе хозяина. Это был среднего возраста мужчина в темных очках и юкате в заплатках. Выглядел он так, словно по меньшей мере лет десять не может найти работу.

— Скажите, брат мой, где здесь можно остановиться? Я обошел деревню, но гостиницы не обнаружил, у вас комнат нет. Я не могу найти провожатого до церкви…

Хозяин бросил нервный взгляд в пустой угол, после чего наклонился и шепотом заговорил:

— И не найдете. Очень уж вы приятный человек, не хотим мы, чтобы и вам вред причинили.

Отец Тоширо тоже ответил шепотом:

— Но кто может причинить вред слуге Божьему, когда с ним Бог?

— Бог далеко, а демоны близко, — непонятно отозвался хозяин. И вдруг встал прямо и повысил голос, чтобы все слышали:

— Простите, вас из Эдо прислали к нам, святой отец? 

— Не прислали, я сам приехал служить Господу и пастве, — твердо ответил отец Тоширо.

Одна из посетительниц, девушка в зеленой юкате, со шрамом на лице, встала со своего места: 

— Кто-то должен сказать вам прямо. Зря вы сюда приехали. Веры в заморских богов у нас нет, мы люди простые, для нас боги везде и во всем. Уезжали бы вы отсюда. Мы скинемся на билет до Эдо. Да, братья и сестры?

Все дружно закивали. Отец Тоширо тоже встал. Теперь на него смотрели все. 

— Ну что же, будь по-вашему. Однако если здесь найдется хоть один верующий и вера его будет хотя бы с горчичное зерно, тогда я останусь. Ибо кто защитит паству от происков демонов, если не я, слуга Божий? 

Хозяин как-то напряженно оглянулся, крякнул и быстро отошел: пришли еще посетители. Люди немедленно сделали вид, что заняты едой.

Отец Тоширо сидел и раздумывал, не заночевать ли в поле, как вдруг в нос ему ударил странный запах табака, с терпким привкусом вишни.

Напротив него за столиком вдруг оказался человек. Он курил кисэру, и из его кисэру клубился этот вишневый дым.

— Демоны, как интересно, — тонко улыбнулся он. — Извините, я услышал ваш разговор, я сидел вон там.

Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, взметнулся рукав кимоно. Показал он на пустой угол, но отца Тоширо это на тот момент не насторожило.

— Вам что-то известно о демонах? — спросил незнакомец.

— Разумеется, известно. Я же священник.

— Поведайте мне, если вас не затруднит?

И отец Тоширо, ободренный тем, что наконец-то кто-то его не избегает, охотно разговорился. Он говорил о том, как демонов можно распознать по внешним признакам: рога, шерсть, когти на руках, крылья; как демоны принимают вид животных: волков, лисиц, воронов, змей; как глаза у них горят подобно углям, и прочая, и прочая. Незнакомец слушал внимательно, красиво улыбался и не перебивал, но когда отец Тоширо дошел до изъянов и одноглазых демонов, мягко перебил: 

— Вижу, вы специалист. Но вы никогда не встречались с демонами, верно?

— Бог миловал.

— Видите, я тоже одноглазый. Я демон?

Отец Тоширо внимательно рассмотрел его: вид у него был несколько надменный, и выговор странный, так говорят представители древних самурайских родов. Он был замечательно красив и вероятно потому отец Тоширо не сразу заметил, что левый глаз его скрывает повязка. Правый глаз был ослепительно зеленым — как трава на поле.

— Нет, я не думаю, что вы демон, — ответил отец Тоширо. — Прошу прощения, мне пора.

— И мне пора.

Отец Тоширо встал и только сейчас заметил, что пока они с зеленоглазым незнакомцем обсуждали демонов, в трактире не осталось ни одного посетителя, а когда они подошли расплатиться, хозяин странно смотрел на собеседника отца Тоширо, весь трясся и улыбался вымученной улыбкой. Плату за обед он не взял.

Они вышли из трактира в беспросветную мглу. Хиджиката взглянул на часы: было еще не поздно, возможно, дело в местном климате: яркое солнце, рано темнеет. Надо бы найти себе ночлег. Но как искать в такой темноте?

— Если хотите, можете переночевать в моем доме, — ответил на его невысказанный вопрос новый знакомый. — Мои против не будут. Им нравится все новое, мы этим не избалованы.

Шли в полной темноте. Отец Тоширо светил себе телефонным фонариком, через какое-то время провожатый взял его за руку, и идти стало проще. У отца Тоширо словно крылья выросли за спиной, так стало легко на душе, спокойно. Зеленоглазый говорил мало, но по делу. Жил он у самого леса, с сэнсэем и двумя товарищами. Третий товарищ где-то вечно летал.

— В разъездах? — уточнил отец Тоширо.

— Да, можно сказать и так. Бегающий Зура бегает по вдовам, Гинтоки лежит на диване, как и подобает Лени, а я…

Он замолчал. Видимо понял, что не следует рассказывать про своих друзей такие вещи священнику. 

Они шли в молчании, пока до отца Тоширо не долетел еле слышимый смолистый аромат сосен.

— Знаете, никто не захотел показать мне местную церковь, — нарушил он неловкое молчание. — Вы не знаете, с чем это связано?

— А зачем вам церковь? Помолиться? Вы и в корчме молились.

— Да, но дело в том, что я…

Проводник остановился и выпустил руку отца Тоширо. Теперь запах сосен стал тяжелее, и словно пригибал к земле. 

— Ну вот, — весело промолвил проводник. — Пришли. Это мой дом, а через дорогу — вон, видите? — старый храм. Это и есть местная Сосновая церковь, которую вы какого-то черта искали.

Отец Тоширо открыл рот, дабы высказаться насчет подобных выражений, как вдруг взошла луна и осветила все вокруг. Отец Тоширо с провожатым стояли на обочине, у тропинки, что вела к большому дому. За домом виднелся мрачный сосновый лес. Напротив дома через дорогу отец Тоширо увидел врата синтоистского святилища, а за ними — по виду обычный храм, но на крыше его светлел христианский крест. Крест смотрелся как чужеродный элемент, должно быть его пристроили совсем недавно, лет сто назад. 

Отец Тоширо никогда не видел такой красивой церкви. на него снизошла благодать.

— Спасибо вам большое, что проводили меня до церкви, — сказал он. Проводник пожал плечами.

— Я не провожал вас к церкви. Я привел вас к себе домой на ночлег.

Отец Тоширо улыбнулся.

— Как повезло, что вы живете рядом с церковью! Никто из тех людей не хотел показать мне путь сюда, но мир не без добрых людей. Вы — добрый человек.

Добрый человек покачал головой: медленно, как в замедленной съемке.

— Напротив. Это _те_ люди хотели вам добра. А я — нет.

Отец Тоширо почувствовал, что в воздухе что-то изменилось и этот человек, что помог ему, тоже изменился. Это никак не отразилось вовне, он просто это _осознал_. 

Однако отец Тоширо ничем не выдал свои сомнения. Он устал и просто хотел выспаться. Лучше всего было бы принять приглашение незнакомца и заночевать у него, ведь он не знал, в каком состоянии церковь после однолетнего запустения. Сердце подсказывало идти в храм, и он не колебался в принятии решения.

— Я не буду вас стеснять. Заночую в церкви.

— Ну, это как вам угодно. Я думал, вы хотите принять горячую ванну, выпить горячего чаю, поспать в чистой постели, а вы, оказывается, так неприхотливы.

Незнакомец смотрел неприятно-насмешливо. Отец Тоширо прокашлялся. Следовало расстаться на позитивной ноте. 

— Я не представился. Отец Хиджиката Тоширо, новый настоятель храма. Прибыл из Эдо возглавить местный приход. Приходите, если вам понадобится Божие утешение.

Отец Тоширо подал руку незнакомцу и тот с сомнением пожал ее. При ясном свете луны отец Тоширо увидел, как удлинилась его тень и почувствовал, как что-то острое царапнуло ладонь. Он невольно глянул: у нового знакомого выросли когти на руке. Другой рукой незнакомец подцепил крест на шее отца Тоширо. И ничего не случилось.

— А я — Шинске-они, ваш добрый сосед, мы все ваши соседи. Мои друзья и сэнсэй, как вы понимаете, такие же, как я. А этот дом, этот лес, да и вся деревня — наша древняя вотчина. Приятно познакомиться. 

На голове у Шинске-они появились рожки, блеснули острые зубы, вспыхнул ядовитым зеленым единственный глаз.

Отец Тоширо похолодел от ужаса, страх парализовал его. Он был совсем один на безлюдной дороге с демоном-людоедом, который, очевидно, не боится креста, если спокойно прикоснулся к нему. А если он позовет остальных _таких же, как он_? 

Но это было минутное помутнение.

«Со мной Господь», — подумал отец Тоширо, и страх отступил.

И в тот же миг их руки разомкнулись. Отец Тоширо пошатнулся и едва не упал, но устоял. Демон с интересом разглядывал его, но не нападал.

— Я раньше и не заметил, что у вас есть рога и когти, — сказал отец Тоширо, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Так вы же сами сказали, что мы умеем скрывать настоящий облик. Хорошо, что вы приехали. Теперь снова есть кому исповедоваться, а мы очень это дело любим. Да и вы занятный, не испугались меня. С вами будет весело! До встречи, отец Тоши.

И он, насвистывая, ушел, вернее уплыл по дорожке к дому. Дом вспыхнул багровыми огнями.

Отец Тоширо перешел дорогу и отправился в Дом Господа. Он определенно не уснет сегодня ночью.

Надо же было такому случиться, что напротив ворот храма живут демоны!


End file.
